mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Cobblepot
(This profile is very much so a work in progress, be patient!) Charlotte "Charlie" Cobblepot '(b. February 24th, 2006) is a Pure-blood witch, who was born and raised in Westminster, London, the daughter of Dayna and Bryson Cobblepot, and twin sister to Miranda Cobblepot. She is currently in her seventh year at Hogwarts ''(('OOC Note: ** WIP. ** The following information may not be '' used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely. Ongoing RP sections will not be included.)) 'Biography' 'Early Life (2006-2017)' Dayna and Bryson Cobbepot were far from your typical parents. They met one summer while on one of their many adventures, and fell unconditionally, irrevocably inlove with one another. They had so much in common, it was quite a shock for both of them. First and foremost, they were both pureblood, they were both wealthy, and they both had quite an eye for adventure. After some time, they got married, and it came as no surprise to anyone when Dayna found out that she was pregnant. Little did they know, they /were/ actually in for a surprise. It was twins! Dayna and Bryson gave birth to two perfect twin girls, Miranda and Charlotte. As the two of them started to grow up, they became inseparable. As they started to grow older, it was painfully clear that the two girls, regardless of being twins, had very, very different personalities. Charlie, as Charlotte came to be known as, was the younger of the two twins, by about 5 minutes. She was very fond of her older sister, and she was practically glued to her hip constantly. The girls had always sort of known about magic, being that both of their parents were purebloods. However, Charlie was absolutely caught off guard when she had her first magical experience of her own. Even though they were merely minutes apart in age, Charlie adapted into the "baby" role very well. She pretty much always got her way. Her parents, as well as her sister just sort of let her do what she wanted, as long as it wasn't something too crazy or reckless. Charlie was about five years old when her first magical encounter occurred. Dayna and Bryson had invited some of their friends over for a small get together one evening. Along with these friends, came their 7 year old son, Oliver. Oliver was a spoiled rotten only child, and he was a bit of a bully when it came to the girls. Miranda, being the nicer of the two, sort of just shrugged it off when he started picking on her. Charlie, on the other hand decided to stand up to Oliver and demanded that he left her sister alone at once. That only seemed to add fuel to Oliver's fire, being that Charlie was the smaller, younger of the two, yet she was the one defending Miranda. The more he poked and prodded at her sister, the more anger Charlie began to feel. Her tiny fists were clenched at her side, and the look she was giving him was enough on it's own to scare off most kids their age, but that's not what finally brought his teasing to an end. Charlie had been so fixated on being angry with Oliver, and glaring at him that she barely noticed when the trash can that was next to him suddenly burst into flames, with no apparent reason. As her parents rushed in, and Miranda told them what had happened before the can caught fire, they knew exactly what had just occurred. That was the first sign that Charlie's magic was beginning to develop. After that happened, she spent most of her time obsessing over magic, and learning everything that she could. She was not entirely surprised the day that her and Miranda received their letters to Hogwarts, but nonetheless mesmerized. Holding the precious envelope in her hands, all that stopped her from reading the words that would define her future was a very simple and ineffectual wax seal of the Hogwarts Crest. As she and her sister celebrated the receiving of their letters, she wondered what her life would be like at Hogwarts. 'Life at Hogwarts ' Upon arriving at Hogwarts their first year, Miranda had her heart set on being in Gryffindor. Charlie, if we're being quite honest, was probably better suited for Slytherin. Charlie was cunning, resourceful young lady. She was attractive, wealthy, and no stranger to getting what she wanted, by whatever means needed. Regardless of her attitude, as time went on she became much better capable of controlling her temper and thinking before she reacted to most situations. When the sorting hat was placed on Miranda, she was extatic when she was sorted into Gryffindor. She happily skipped over to the other Gryffindor's as Charlie made her way up to be sorted. The hat almost instantly told her she belonged in Slytherin, but Charlie refused. She spent a few minutes arguing with the hat, because she just HAD to be with Miranda. After some pleading and convincing, the hat agreed and sorted Charlie into Gryffindor with her sister. The two of them were happy as can be, and truly felt at home in Hogwarts. The duo seemed to always find themselves getting into trouble, probably because Miranda was just too good at coming up with the perfect, mischief for them to get into. Luckily for them, Charlie was a master at weaseling the troublesome twosome out of whatever mess they seemed to land in for the day. Where Charlie managed to get Miranda out of trouble, Miranda was also the only person who was able to calm Charlie down once she got fired up. That was probably why they were so inseparable, they just balanced each other out. The girls are now in their seventh year, and they are more excited than ever to see what Hogwarts has in store for them this year... 'Possessions' 'Wand' Charlotte's wand is Ash, 9.75 inches, Phoenix feather core, purchased in Diagon Alley at age 11. 'Relationships' Kettia Ferox: Upton Zero: Sila Warrington: Patrick Quinn: Hayden Thruston: Hunter Devine: Karam Ali: Jesma Pearl: Saffron Foxclaw: George Macauley: Adam Fletcher: 'Familiars & Pets' 'Gossip' ((This can be used ICly)) 'Behind the scenes' *'Charlotte Cobblepot' is a character portrayed by the avatar Jessika Rae in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net __FORCETOC__